Healing
by SaberChild
Summary: The Spriggan 12 and Zeref are defeated. Natsu revived from the demon clutches of E.N.D. And fairy tail a family again. With everyone's hearts feeling lighter, and a life time struggle lifted off their solders, they will pick up where they left off, to a time when they felt the feeling of celebration and victory, as a family. Nalu
1. Chapter 1

**Healing**

 **Description: The Spriggan 12 and Zeref are defeated. Natsu revived from the demon clutches of E.N.D. And fairy tail a family again. With everyone's hearts feeling lighter, and a life time struggle lifted off their solders, they will pick up where they left off, to a time when they felt the feeling of celebration and victory, as a family. and for Erza, it's time to reunite with someone outside the guild.**

 **Rated M for jerza lemon in later chapter. Cute/sad nalu. And a bunch of other ships**

 **Disclaimer: fairy tail, and all characters, belong to Hiro Mashima. I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

 **Chapter 1: Pull me from despair**

It was light that grabbed him by the shoulder and slapped him across the face, even though it was light that felt over shadowed by his uncontrollable darkness. it was light that gripped the sacred and sentimental, yet discarded scarf in her hands and refused to let it blow away in the wind. And it was light that cried with all sincerity, and no fear, "You are NOT a demon...you are a _dragon.."_ And it was the great and powerful Etherious Natsu Dragneel that fell to his knees, as he felt the human inside him fight for his own blackened heart.

Painful tears ran down his face, as the demonic and evil markings faded from his skin, and claws and horns slowly but surly, flaked away and turned to dust, reviling his gruff human skin. Still seated on his knees on the cold dusty ground, he tilted his head back, tears rolling down his face. he wasn't in control of his own actions, but he had to stay hostage to his own body, as he watched it hurt his friends. he was now free, and he needed to hear her voice with his own ears. he brought his head back down a little to look at the broken, but still standing woman in front of him. then he spoke, "...Lucy.." he said with a traumatized and defeated voice. she looked him in the eyes, tears violently poring over her cheeks, "Natsu" she whispered, taking shaky steps towards him. she wrapped the scarf around his neck, and used it to pull him up into her arms. Natsu hugged her around the back tightly, she could feel his tear drops land on her chest, as she shifted her arms that where holding him by the scarf, to wrap around his neck. "I'm back..." he said while sobbing, "thank god." Lucy sighed, resting her head in his soft, pink locks.

The battle was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Capter 2: there you are

Natsu and Lucy dropped to the ground, still holding each other, and still sobbing. Natsu hadn't cried that much since Igneel died. But being trapped in his own body while he himself tried to murder his comrades and the one he cared about the most, destroyed him. "I'm... so sorry...Lucy.." He rasped out. "Natsu.." She started, and he looked up, "It's not your fault. It never was. Please, whatever you do, don't hate yourself for it. For Happy's sake, the guild's sake, your own sake... And for my sake." Her tears cleared and she smiled at the man in her arms. "Come home, to Fairy tail." His eyes softened and one last tear fell, "Yeah.." he said, sounding more confident. "We all need some healing."

"NATSU! LUCY!" The two heard a familiar voice call. "Happy!" Natsu yelled, stammering up, and with all the strength he had left, he ran to his beloved exceed. "Natsu... you're back! This is really you isn't it?" Natsu let out a weak laugh as he reunited with is beast friend, "yeah." Lucy watched the two most important people in her life reunite after the long battle, and it brought her an overwhelming sense of happiness. "Lucy" The blue exceed peeped out from Natsu's arms, tears running down his tiny face. "hey." Lucy came to the other side of Natsu where Happy was seated, and she wrapped her arms around them both, like the real family they where.

A gust of wind passed them, as they heard a large group of slow foot steps come towards them. "Heh, why don't you two just get a room already!" They heard a deep but cheerful voice chime. Happy shot out from in between Natsu and Lucy with a hurt look on his face, "Gray! I'm here two you know!" Gray just smiled, and Erza came from behind him and spoke, "Natsu, you appear to back in your own form again, it's good to have you back," She had a serious look on her face, "But we will probably have to get you checked for signs of any etheriouns left in your body." she stated. It wasn't just Gray and Erza there, almost half of Fairy tail was there to, the other half being treated. Juvia was gripping tightly to Gray's hand. Levy using her tiny body to support the heavily injured Gajeel. Laxus and the rest of Raijinsuu stood tall. and Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman all together. Even Master Makarov, Guildarts, Cana and Wendy where there. laughs of victory echoed through the mountains and trees, they could finally feel what real peace felt like.

Lucy felt something deep within her, and for only a minute, had all shame and fear left her body. She took that confidence as and opportunity, and leaned forward to the laughing and smiling Natsu, and kissed him. His eyes shot open, and a light blush tinted his face, then he responded, forgetting all else. Half their guild mates that watched on where smirking, the other half completely shocked at Lucy's brave action. She then realized what she had just done, and she quickly jumped back, her face a deep red. "I-I... uh.. I just-" she stopped before she could embarrass herself even more and covered her flushed face with her hands. Natsu pulled one of her hands away, and kissed her on the cheek and she looked up at him, "He loooooveess you!" Happy accused , flicking his tail back and forth. "Happy!" the blonde cried in horror. "well, he's not wrong!" the dragon slayer exclaimed loudly, and Lucy blushed even more, "N-natsu! wha...?" Natsu just smiled, "well, I'm not the only one who feels this way? right?" Gray came up behind Lucy and put a hand on her solder, "HAH, just admit it already! You love Natsu!" Lucy dropped her hands in defeat, "fine... I admit it..." more laughs erupted from the destroyed forest. Natsu kissed Lucy on the lips once before hugging her tightly, she retuned the same action, And he whispered...

"Thank you."


End file.
